


I Can Feel Your Heart Inside of Mine

by flyinghome21



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And now the smut, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Heartbeats, Light Angst, Like the lightest, M/M, Meet-Cute, More of internal self-angst, Morse Code, Schmoop, Smut, The happiest of all happy endings, They are just too cute, True Love, or Lift, stuck in an elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyinghome21/pseuds/flyinghome21
Summary: When you're within one mile/kilometer of your soulmate, your soulmate's first name will beat out in Morse code by your heartbeat and pulse in your wrist. It poses a problem because it's just the first name, and if you mess up translating the Morse code, you can go about thinking or looking for the wrong soulmate.Harry Styles heard the name of his soulmate when he was fifteen. The only problem? He missed most of it. Nearly ten years later, he's all but given up hope in finding his soulmate when he gets stuck in an elevator with a beautiful man....





	I Can Feel Your Heart Inside of Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DuchessKitty16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuchessKitty16/gifts).



> Wow okay so here it is!! I cannot believe I finished it and it's here and I am so super proud of it. This is my first exchange so I am very excited to be a part of it.
> 
> This fic is based off of this prompt: When you're within one mile/kilometer of your soulmate, your soulmate's first name will beat out in Morse code by your heartbeat and pulse in your wrist. It poses a problem because it's just the first name, and if you mess up translating the Morse code, you can go about thinking or looking for the wrong soulmate.
> 
> For DuchessKitty16--I loved your prompt and I sort of took it and ran with it. I hope you like the story I created. Also, I know you had Zayn in the tags but it only worked out as him being a mention so I hope that's okay. :)
> 
> To my group chats--I can't give away too much because this is supposed to be anonymous. But just know that y'all are the absolute best!! <3
> 
> And to my wonderful beta, Adri (@angelichl on Tumblr), thank you for being so great and reading my story and editing it. I loved your comments and feedback and you were lovely to talk to!! :)
> 
> Title comes from If I Could Fly by One Direction 
> 
> Well, I guess, without any further ado, please enjoy!!

_A soulmate is the truest bond one could have. It is to be cherished and be held dear to one’s heart. The pursuit of one’s soulmate should be treated as a sacred experience. One’s heart should always be ready and open to receive the name of their true mate._

Harry knew the entire speech off by heart. It had been drilled into his head for as far back as he could remember. He said it to himself every morning when he woke up, lying alone in his big bed with his cat scratching at his chest. He recited it dutifully every night before he went to bed, almost always alone. And when he was really feeling like shit during the day, he recited it to torture himself a little more.

Harry Styles was a good person. He was friendly and he was kind to animals. He liked kids and he volunteered his time at various shelters and group centres. He had a great relationship with his family and called his mother regularly, letting her fuss over him and listened patiently when she relayed all the newest town gossip to him. He wasn’t vain but he knew that he was a good-looking man, with the green eyes and long chocolate curls. He was a healthy twenty four year old man, had a job working in the art department of a high-end advertising agency which he loved, and he had a couple of really close friends. All in all, he had a pretty good life.  

But he was also the world’s biggest idiot.

_Always be prepared to receive the name of your soulmate. It only happens once. If you ignore it or do not pay close enough attention, you may never find your mate and are destined to go through life alone._

Harry knew the mechanics of finding your soulmate. His mother and step-father explained it to him in great detail when he was a kid. They sat him on the couch in their small home and his mother took his hand in hers and explained that when you find yourself within one kilometre of your soulmate, your heart and pulse point in your wrist will pulse out the name of your soulmate in Morse code. 

_“You have to pay special attention, honey,” she had said to him. Her smile momentarily eased his worries. “It only happens once. If you get it wrong, you risk the chance of never finding your soulmate.”_

He was shocked to find out that his mother was one of the people who missed their soulmate’s name. She married Harry’s father, swearing that she did love him and maybe he was her soulmate after all. But it had ended in divorce after his father found his true soulmate; a woman who had the same name as his mother.

_“It all worked out fine, love,” she reassured him when he almost started crying. She used her freehand to reach out and grab his step-father’s. “I found my soulmate soon after.”_

_“But what if I don’t?” he has asked her, voice small and eyes filled with tears. “What if I miss it too?”_

She promised him that it wouldn’t happen to him. But it had struck fear in his seven year old heart and the fear never left him. For years he poured over every book or article or anything that had anything to do with Morse code. He knew it frontwards and backwards and probably upside down and in Spanish. He wasn’t going to be one of those people who screwed up and didn’t get the name right and end up alone with twenty cats. 

As it turned out, all of the studying in the world couldn’t help him. When he was fifteen, he attended his first concert, The Script at the O2 in London. He was so excited he could hardly contain himself. It was the best night of his life, rocking out to the music, having such a great time until he felt it. His heart and wrist started thudding wildly. He didn’t clue in right away and the loudness of the concert didn’t help matters much. He was confused and scared and nearly fell to his knees. It wasn’t until the last pulse that he realized what was happening.

Harry’s soulmate was close to him and he felt their name pulsing in his heart. And he had missed it. All the studying and preparation in the world didn’t help him in that particular moment. The fear that had plagued his thoughts and dreams since he was seven years old took hold of him and by the time he came to his senses, the name was already half gone. The name of his soulmate started with “L” and ended with “S” but even then he was only half-sure.

For the rest of the night, he wallowed in his seat, wanting to go home, bury himself under the covers and cry forever. He was an idiot and failure and he was going to live alone for the rest of his life with cats who probably wouldn’t love him enough. He’d be a bitter old man who sat on his porch and yelled at all the young couples that walked by. People would whisper warnings about him when he passed them on the street. His family may as well disown him and exile him to the woods.

The day after the concert, after feigning sick and staying huddled under the covers all day, he realized he may have been a tad dramatic in his thoughts. A quick Google searched proved that many people missed their soulmate’s name and that it wasn’t the end of the world. A lot of them ended up finding their mate anyways, through other circumstances. There were the few that never found love or found the wrong person but Harry forced himself to ignore those ones. He had the cat adoption center website bookmarked just in case though.

So, he decided on two things. One, he would never under any circumstances tell his family that he found his soulmate and messed up finding out their name. Two, he was going to really try to find the mystery person whose name started with “L” and ended with “S”.

A second Google search for names starting with “L” almost sent him diving back under the covers for another crying session. It wasn’t going to be easy. But he was determined to try.

At sixteen was when he met a nice girl named Louise. It wasn’t a name that ended with an “S” but he could have easily missed that. She was cute and she liked him and she told him the name she had heard was “Harry” so he dated her for a while and one night, at a house party of one of his friends, he lost his virginity to her. It was then she told him she had lied about her soulmate’s name being “Harry”. She had had a crush on him and wanted to get with him. Harry was crushed and almost gave up right then and there. It was also the moment he realized he highly preferred men over women.

At seventeen there was Lucas and at eighteen there was Lukas; two different men, two _very_ attractive men but also two men who weren’t his soulmate. He resigned himself to messing around with guys when he was in the mood but mostly keeping to himself while always having the feeling in the back of his mind that his soulmate was out there somewhere and he was failing to find them.

Harry was able to keep up the charade until he was nineteen, pretending he still hadn’t felt his soulmate’s name pulse in his heart. His mother was asking him yet again if he had felt it when he was home on break from uni and he nearly broke down.

_“I—I know their name!” he exploded and immediately wanted to throw himself from the nearest second story window._

_“Oh love, that’s wonderful!” His mother smiled so brightly and patted his hair with such love that he regained enough composure to lie. The words tumbled from his mouth faster than he could think of them._

_“I—I know their name,” he babbled. “But I don’t want to say anything yet. I want to keep it to myself. Until I find him. Them.”_

_“So it’s a him?”_

_Goddammit he was never good at keeping his mouth shut._

_He blew out a shaky breath and felt himself nod. “Yes, I—umm—yes.” He silently added an ‘I hope it is.’_

_After the Louise incident, he was ninety-nine percent sure his soulmate was a man. Since then he’d slept only with men. But love was love and if his soulmate ending up being a woman, who was he to say no? He was still pretty sure it was a man though._

_“That’s wonderful, darling!” His mother had kissed him on the cheek and hugged him tightly. He had to physically restrain himself from banging his head on the table afterwards._

Five years later and he was ready and willing to give up. He tried for nearly ten years didn’t he? Wasn’t that enough? He was giving himself until twenty-five years old and then he was going to seek out the cat adoption center he still had bookmarked on his internet browser and buy ten cats and live alone with them in his flat while he spent his nights crying into a pint of ice cream and watching _The Notebook_ on repeat.

He’d have to admit his failure to his entire family. Maybe they would disown him or at least, they’d always look at him with sad eyes and pitying smiles. He’d probably be the laughing stock of Holmes Chapel. He’d be the example; parents will whisper into their children’s ears, _“that’s the boy who messed up his chance at finding his soulmate. Don’t be like him.”_ At least his sister already knew. He didn’t mean to tell her, it just slipped out.

_He and Gemma hadn’t seen each other in a long while and they decided the first thing they needed to do was get insanely drunk. After bar-hopping with some of her eccentric friends, they had ended up back at her flat. She turned on the television and an old romantic comedy was playing. Harry watched the couple on the screen kissing for three seconds and promptly burst into tears._

_“Harry, shit, what’s wrong?!”_

_Gemma had her arms around him in an instant and she pet his hair and whispered comforting words into his ear as he sobbed into her shoulder._

_“I—I’m a failure!”he managed to choke out before he was overtaken by sobs again._

_“Harry, love,” Gemma said soothingly. “I don’t know what you’re on about but I know you aren’t a failure.”_

_“Y—y—y—yes, I—I am!”_

_“Okay, Harry, you need to breathe,” she said, still stroking his hair. “Calm down and tell me what’s wrong.”_

_A few minutes later Harry had calmed down enough to talk. Gemma had shoved a cuppa into his hands and sat next to him on the sofa with her own steaming mug of tea, her legs curled underneath herself. She told him to talk and he did, spilling the entire story; how he missed his soulmate’s name, how he only knew the first and last letter, how he failed at dating, and how he lied to their mother._

_Gemma didn’t yell at him or call him a failure. Her face had softened and she patted his knee comfortingly. It almost set off a fresh round of tears but he was able to hold himself together._

_“Harry—”_

_“I know—”_

_“No, you don’t,” she said, holding up a finger to silence him. “Baby brother, you’ve worked yourself up for nothing. A lot of people don’t even hear their soulmate’s name, period. You have a couple letters at least. You did not fail.”_

_“I didn’t?”_

_“No!” She leaned over to punch his shoulder good-naturedly. “You have plenty of time to find them. And I have no doubt that you will.”_

_“Really?”He sniffed and wiped away the last of the tears on his face. “You don’t think it’s too late?”_

_“It’s never too late.”_

_“Okay,” he said and then smiled at her. “I—I’ll try not to lose hope.”_

_“Good.” A mischievous grin formed on her face as she added, “at least you can have sex with randoms until you find your soulmate.”_

_“Gem!”_

_“What?!”_

_“Don’t say ‘”sex” in front of me ever again!”_

_They dissolved into a fit of giggles and the next day, Harry left her flat feeling a bit lighter and a bit more hopeful for the future._

But that had been two years ago now and Harry was nowhere near finding his soulmate. He didn’t give up per se but he didn’t actively search anymore either. If it was going to happen, it’d happen when it was meant to. Harry was getting along just fine on his own with the occasional one night stand when his right hand wasn’t enough and he really needed the company of another person. But there was always that empty feeling in his heart that no amount of booze or sex could fix.

The day his life changed forever started out as the shittiest day he’d had in a long time. The power went off some time during the night and his phone didn’t charge which meant his alarm never went off which meant he was half an hour late for work. In all his rushing, he didn’t have time to eat breakfast and his boss had yelled at him for a solid fifteen minutes for being late. He sank low in his chair and barely nodded along as he tried his best not to cry. He spilled tea all over himself during lunch and had to start a project from scratch after the photocopier ate his original copy.

So at the end of the day, when the lift he was sharing with one other person stopped abruptly, he wanted to give up right then and there.

This was perfect. This was just what he needed. Maybe the lift car would plummet to the bottom and it would explode and he wouldn’t have to put up with this shit anymore. _Stop being stupid,_ he scolded himself. He obviously didn’t want the lift to explode but he did wish his life would start to change for the better. Why him?! Why did God hate him?! What did he do?! He had about enough of this shit and oh—oh shit, he suddenly couldn’t breathe. His chest felt tight and there wasn’t enough air going to his lungs and oh shit, oh shit, he didn’t actually want to die!

“Hey! Hey, mate, you all right?”

Harry heard a high, lilting voice with a slight rasp to it but it was too far away to make any sense. He was too focused on trying to breathe properly. Suddenly he felt his back slide down the wall until his bum was on the floor, two strong hands on his biceps guiding him down.

“Mate,” the voice said again, a bit clearer. “Can you try and breathe?”

Breathe. He could do that. If only he remembered how. The edges of his vision were starting to go black. The voice got a little panicky sounding then. And then he felt a hand pressing on the center of his chest and the owner of the voice lifted his hand and he felt it against something solid. _Oh._ That felt nice.

“—try and do the same thing.”

The voice was going in and out and didn’t make much sense but Harry somehow understood. It took a few moments but he slowly began to breathe again. The air coming back into his lungs was the most amazing feeling. His vision started to clear and when he focused on the face in front of him—the owner of the voice—the ability to breathe nearly left him again.

The man crouched in front of him was one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen in his entire life. He had auburn hair with ribbons of caramel that was artfully styled in a fringe that reached his eyebrows and the most startling blue eyes. His skin was smooth and perfect and dusted with reddish stubble and his lips were thin and petal pink.

“Wow,” was the first thing out of Harry’s mouth. He mentally slapped himself. “I mean—hi.”

“Hi,” the owner of the voice said, his pretty lips twisting into a smirk. “You good, mate? You gave me a proper scare.”

“Oh, shit, yeah,” Harry said. He had a panic attack in a stalled lift. Right. “I’m sorry. I’m fine.”

Pretty lips seemed to breathe a sigh of relief and moved to sit next to him. He was so close that their shoulders bumped. Harry didn’t mind at all. He allowed himself to sneak a look at the man. He was slim and even though he was sitting, Harry could see he had curves. He was shorter than Harry; the man’s stretched out legs the same length as Harry’s bent ones. His arms were heavily tattooed and Harry thought he saw the tips of another one peeking from the collar of his black t-shirt.

“We’re gonna be stuck here a while, I’m afraid,” Pretty Lips said with a sigh. “Not the way I thought I’d be spending me afternoon, that’s for sure.”

“Great.” Harry turned to look at the man. “Wait, how do you know how long we’re gonna be stuck here?”

The man smiled at him, his perfect little teeth gleaming white. “When the lift stopped, I pressed the emergency button. The bloke said it’d be at least two hours.”

“Oh, I must have missed that—” Harry ducked his head sheepishly. He was such an idiot. “I’m sorry I freaked out.”

“Nah, mate,” Pretty Lips waved him off. “You had a panic attack, nothing to be sorry about. I’ve had a few myself.”

“Oh. Well, thanks for helping me.”

“Sure thing.”

A moment of silence passed between them but it wasn’t awkward. Harry didn’t know how to explain it but he felt calmer next to this man. If he had to be stuck in a lift, he was glad it was with— _shit._ Hadn’t his mother taught him anything?!

“I’m sorry, I didn’t introduce myself,” Harry said, turning to the man and holding out his hand. “I’m Harry.”

“Nice to meet you, mate, I’m Louis,” he said and put his hand in Harry’s.

And then it was like the sun burst out of the clouds after a harsh rain storm. He felt an electric shock zip through his body and by the way the man— _Louis_ —tensed up, he could tell the same had happened to him.

“Harry?!”

“Louis?! Like with an “s” at the end?!”

“Ye—yeah!”

“Holy shit.”

“Fuck.”

Louis. _Louis._ A name that started with an “L” and ended with an “S”. It couldn’t be. What were the chances? Harry wasn’t a lucky man; the universe was never this kind with him. But then again—maybe he had finally earned it.

Louis didn’t seem to be doing too well at the moment either. He was completely still, staring at Harry with those intense blue eyes, his mouth slightly open. Harry wasn’t sure he was breathing and he wondered if he was going to have a panic attack too.

“Umm—Louis?”

Harry’s voice seemed to bring Louis back and he blinked rapidly for a few moments before speaking.

“Harry.”

“Yeah?”

“Your name is Harry.”

“Yes. Always was.”

“Just Harry? Not Harold? Or Harrison or something?”

Harry would have laughed if Louis didn’t sound so freaked out. “Just Harry, that’s me.”

“Well, fuck me.”

Louis blinked a few more times, took a deep breath and turned his body so that he was facing Harry. Harry mirrored his actions. They were knee to knee and somehow their hands found one another and they tangled their fingers together. Their eyes locked, bright blue on bright green and they both breathed silently for a few moments. It was Louis who opened his mouth to speak first.

“You’re my—”

“—soulmate,” Harry finished and it was the first time he could properly breathe since he was fifteen.

Harry couldn’t stop the tears from spilling over and down his face. Louis moved to gently wipe them away. Harry pushed into his touch. This was crazy; he had never felt this way in his entire life.

“None of that now,” Louis said softly. But his eyes were shining too. “I never—I had given up all hope on this happening.”

“Me too,” Harry sniffled. “I’m sorry. I was convinced I’d never find my soulmate—you It was a long time ago. And I missed the name. I only had a few letters!”

“I had the full name and it didn’t make it any easier.”

“Not enough Harrys in England then?”

“Not unless you count Prince Harry or Harry Kane,” Louis said with a smirk and bopped Harry on the nose and Harry laughed. “And I highly doubted it was one of them.”

“Where was it?” Harry asked after a few seconds. He was still wary. These things just didn’t happen to him.

“O2 in London,” Louis said and Harry’s heart swooped. “The Script concert in ’09.”

“Holy shit.”

Louis laughed, loud and clear like tinkling bells. “This is insane! I never thought—” He trailed off and shook his head incredulously.

“I know we just met but---kiss me?” It came out as a tentative question but it made Louis’ eyes light up and he surged forward and pressed his lips against Harry’s. It was warm and soft and it felt like finally coming home.

They broke apart only when they needed to breathe and it was only a few moments before their lips were back on each other’s. Louis had moved to straddle Harry and had both hands fisted in his curls. Harry had both arms thrown around Louis, one hand snaking up to gently cradle the back of his head. Louis’ tongue pushed against Harry’s lips asking for permission to enter and Harry let him. They kissed fervently for what seemed like hours and when Louis’ grinded his hips against his, he broke off in a moan. Harry was already hard.

“Shit, I’m sorry, I—”

“Harry,” Louis said softly, cutting him off. “Don’t apologize, love.” He smirked and ground his hips down once more. Harry gasped. Louis was extremely hard against him. Christ, what did he do to deserve this?

“Fuck, don’t stop!” Harry ran his hands down Louis’ back and gripped his arse with both hands. It was firm and lovely and oh the things Harry wanted to do to it. He pulled Louis against him so that they were grinding some more. “Fuck, Louis, this is embarrassing but I’m already close.”

Louis stopped moving then. He pulled back and fixed his gaze on Harry. “I want to blow you.”

He said it so seriously yet his eyes were already blown nearly black with lust. Harry felt his dick twitch hard against his zipper.

“I—yes,” Harry said, nodding frantically. “Want that, please. But—they’ll see us!” Harry looked up at the security camera. Louis followed his gaze and when he looked back at Harry, his lips were twisted in the most magnificent mischievous grin.

“The camera’s out,” he said with a sparkling laugh. “The guy said so when I pushed the emergency button.” He ground his hips down with purpose and Harry thought he’d come in his pants right there. “So—can I blow you?”

A gorgeous man was above him, eyes sparkling and lips red and raw from kissing, asking to suck his dick. What even what his life? And who in their right mind would ever say no? So he was in a lift, so what? He always had a bit of an exhibitionist kink anyways.

“Yes—fuck, yes, please.”

“Good,” Louis said and pushed off Harry so that he was kneeling on the floor. “Stand up, please.”

Harry scrambled to get to his feet. He almost felt dizzy with desire and had to grab onto the bar running across the middle of the lift wall to keep himself upright. Louis was undoing the button on his jeans and unzipping his jeans with his delicate hands. Harry made the mistake of looking down at Louis and nearly came in pants at the sight. Louis was looking up at him through his lashes, looking far too innocent for someone who was about to suck his dick.

“Louis—”

“Shh, I’ve got you,” Louis said. He pulled Harry’s jeans and pants down to his ankles in one fluid motion and watched in awe as Harry’s dick sprung up and curved towards his stomach. “Fuck,” Louis breathed reverently. “You’re huge.”

Harry felt himself flush red and opened his mouth to say something but his broke off into a moan when Louis suddenly wrapped his lips around the head of his dick.

“Oh shit, Louis, fuck!”

Harry’s hands flew up to bury themselves in Louis’ hair, just holding them there, gripping his hair gently. Louis placed his hands on either side of Harry’s hips and took him deep down his throat.

“Fuck!”

Louis’ mouth was magical. It was hot and wet and unrelenting. He took Harry down all the way and then slowly dragged his lips back up his shaft, swirling his tongue around the head and then pressing it into his slit. Harry felt fire lick up his spine and spread across into his stomach. He wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Louis, I’m—”

His words died in this throat as Louis licked up the underside of his dick and then took him down again, Louis’ nose pressing against the curly hair of his groin. Louis moaned around his dick and Harry felt himself start to come apart.

“Louis, pull off, I’m close.”

Louis met his eyes and his intentions were clear. He pulled back a bit until his lips were wrapped tight around the head of Harry’s dick and he hummed. The vibrations sent shockwaves through his entire body and then he was coming, long and hard down Louis’ throat. Louis took it all, swallowing around his dick until there was nothing left, not once breaking eye contact with him.

Louis pulled off and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Harry slid down to the floor, completely spent. He vaguely registered that his bare arse was touching the gross lift floor but he was too blissed out to care. Louis was moving him and manoeuvring him until his jeans were back over his hips and his spent dick was tucked back inside.

“Louis,” Harry said when he was finally back to himself. “Let me suck you, please.”

Louis was kneeling between his spread legs and his dick was straining against the zipper of his skinny jeans.

“I’d love for you to do that,” he replied in a strained voice. “But I’m not gonna last, love.”

“Then let me toss you off.” Harry didn’t wait for an answer. He swiftly unzipped Louis’ jeans and pulled his cock out from his boxers. It was hard and pink and perfect and Harry couldn’t wait to get his mouth on it. But for now he licked his palm and wrapped it around Louis’ dick.

“Fuck, Harry,” Louis whined and pitched forward to bury his face in Harry’s neck. “God, you feel so good, fuck.”

Harry stroked him fast and hard and a few moments later Louis was coming in his fist with a shout. He slumped his entire body against Harry when he was done. He watched with wide eyes as Harry licked every drop of come from his hand.

“You’re incredible.”

Harry kissed the tip of Louis’ nose. “So are you.”

Five minutes later, they were flushed and spent and leaning against each other, trading soft pecks every few seconds. When the lift door finally opened, they were holding hands and so lost in each other that they didn’t realize the maintenance worker giving them knowing looks.

When they were finally out of the lift and out in the sunshine, Louis turned to Harry, his entire being shining brighter than the sun.

“So, Harry,” he said with a smirk. “Want to go out on a date?”

Harry laughed loudly and grabbed Louis’ hand, pulling him forward and trapping his lips in a deep kiss.

***

Their date ended up lasting more than six hours. Drinks had turned into dinner and then into a leisurely stroll in the park under the stars. Harry had never felt more safe and content in his entire life. He and Louis seemed to cram their entire lives up until that point in the hours they were together.

And  _Louis._ He was the most exquisite human being Harry ever had the pleasure to meet. Harry wanted to throw himself at Louis’ feet and worship him for the rest of his life. And while he was on his knees he also wanted to worship his cock with his mouth because he was only human and be wanted to drown himself in Louis. 

Louis was amazing. He told Harry about his family, how he was the eldest of seven—five sisters and one brother!—and how he loved them more than anything in the entire world. Harry almost couldn’t believe it. He loved Gemma very much but he didn’t think he had the strength to put up with six of her. Though she’d probably say the same about him.

Louis also passionately rhapsodized about his love of footie and how he both watched and played it and how  _“it’s a very serious game, Harold, I won’t tolerate any shit about it.”_ Harry assured him that he was well-versed in football and though he couldn’t play to save his life, he was the best footie watcher he knew. And he also made a mean game day spread.

Louis was a music journalist and he worked for the newspaper in the building across the street from Harry’s and had only been there visiting his friend Zayn who Harry knew but was afraid of and therefore hardly talked to. Louis laughed loud and hard at that.  _“Zayn?! He only looks intense. He’s the most chill bloke you’ll ever meet. Always good when you need a quality spliff, he is. I’ll introduce you.”_

Much of their conversation alluded to the future and how they would be doing everything together. In normal circumstances, this would be insane. But they had found each other, they were soulmates, they were guaranteed to be together. And besides that, besides fate and destiny, Harry felt the rightness in his bones. He could tell Louis felt the same from the twinkle his beautiful eyes and from the way he gripped Harry’s hand tightly, not letting go unless he absolutely had to.

They talked about anything and everything; their childhoods in Doncaster and Holmes Chapel, their school experiences, the many failed attempts at finding their soulmates. Louis confided in Harry that he was on the verge of giving up completely after years of being unsuccessful. And watching his mother, who had never heard her soulmate’s name, go through two failed marriages. But she had found her soulmate a few years ago and was now happily married to a man Louis liked very much.

By the time they were standing in the darkened park a few blocks from Harry’s flat, sitting on the grass and kissing softly under the stars, Harry saw his entire future clear in front of him. For years, it felt as if there was a vacant hole in his heart, waiting to be filled. It was a puzzle waiting for its last piece. Now he knew the puzzle piece was shaped like Louis and he was finally complete. He told Louis so and even in the darkness Harry could see him blushing.

“Me too.“ Louis leaned over to place a chaste kiss on his lips. “I very much want to make love to you now.”

Harry shivered despite the warmness of the air. “I—I really want that too.”

“Well,” Louis said with a smirk. “As much as I’d love to do it under the stars, I doubt the London public would feel the same. My flat is a twenty minute tube ride from here.”

“My flat,” Harry replied and then rushed to add, “is three blocks from here. We could go there.”

Louis’ response was to kiss him and then rise to his feet, offering his hand to Harry. Harry let himself be pulled up and then proceeded to lead Louis by the hand to his flat. They moved as one, tethered together like a ship and its anchor.

A walk that should have taken less than five minutes took closer to fifteen because Louis just had to pin Harry up against the wall outside of a bakery to kiss him breathless and Harry just had to return the favor and push Louis up against a tree. Then they snogged in the doorway of Harry’s building, then on the stairs and then in front of the door to his flat. Harry used to hate it when people would flaunt their affection in public as it only served as a reminder of what he thought he would never have. But he understood it now. He wanted the world to know that he was happy because Louis was his.

“So, this is my flat,” Harry said after finally unlocking the door with shaking hands. “I could give you a tour if you—”

Harry was cut off with an _“oof!”_ as Louis pushed him up against the door. He palmed Harry’s dick through his jeans and fuck, he was already hard.

“How about you show me the bedroom first?”

“I can definitely do that.”

Harry wasted no time in dragging Louis towards his bedroom, only pausing when his knee accidentally hit the door frame with a loud bang. Louis’ giggles rang out behind him and he knew he wanted to hear that sound for the rest of his life.

“It’s not much,” Harry said with a shrug. His room wasn’t small but it wasn’t anything special. He had a queen-sized bed with a cobalt comforter that his mother had bought him when he first moved in. Most of his furniture was second hand, mostly purchased from thrift shops or rummage sales. He liked owning items that came with a story attached.

“It’s perfect.”

They were silent for a few moments, the sounds of their breathing the only thing in the room. They were stood at the end of the bed, just taking each other in. Louis pushed up on his tiptoes and pressed his lips against Harry’s. It was soft and sweet and everything Harry ever wanted.

“Fuck me,” Harry breathed against Louis’ lips.

Louis pulled back to look at him and Harry could see how his eyes lit up despite the darkness of the room. He was the most beautiful man Harry had ever seen and he needed him more than he needed air to breathe. Louis reached up to undo the buttons of his shirt, his nimble fingers making quick work of it. He slid the shirt from Harry’s shoulders and let it fall to the ground.

“You are so beautiful,” Louis said, his expression of awe mirroring the way Harry felt while looking at him. He ran his fingertips across Harry’s chest and down his stomach, tracing each of his tattoos. His touch was feather-light and caused goosebumps to erupt on the skin underneath his fingers. Harry felt himself blushing furiously.

“You too.” Harry pulled at the hem of Louis’ t-shirt until Louis pulled it up over his head and threw it to the floor. “Amazing.”

Louis was all golden tan skin, smooth and perfect, the black ink of his tattoos standing out. Harry ran his thumb over the tattoo across his collarbones and then down to his perfect pink nipples causing Louis to gasp and pitch forward.

“I want to spend hours worshipping your body,” Harry said. “With my tongue.”

“Fuck,” Louis whined as Harry squeezed his nipple between his fingers. “I—want that. But first, I want to fuck you.”

And _shit._ Harry wanted that more than anything. His dick was straining against his zipper and if Louis didn’t touch him soon, he was probably going to shoot off in his pants.

“On the bed, love” Louis said.

Harry scrambled to comply. He sprawled himself on the bed, lying on his back with his head against the pillows. Louis was on top of him in an instant, trapping his lips in a filthy kiss and grinding their clothed cocks together. It was delicious and maddening and he needed more.

“Louis—”

Louis silenced him with another kiss and then began to mouth down his neck. He sucked a mark into his collarbone, first scraping his teeth against it and then using his tongue to soothe it. Louis kissed down his chest and spent time licking and sucking each of Harry’s nipples until he was a whining, writhing mess underneath him.

Louis lifted his leg, one at a time, first pulling off his boot and then his sock, placing a kiss on the arch of his foot. Harry wanted to cry at how loving and gentle the gesture was. Louis popped the buttons on his jeans and pulled them and his pants completely off. Harry’s dick sprang up towards his stomach and he gasped in relief as the coolness of the air hit it.

Louis stood at the edge of the bed and stared at him with the most intense look in his eyes. Harry felt his breath catch in his throat.

“Touch yourself.”

Harry immediately wrapped his hand around his own dick and pulled, groaning loudly at the sensation. He watched as Louis slowly undid his own jeans and then turned, giving Harry a view of his magnificent arse as he pushed his jeans and pants down to his ankles and stepped out of them. Harry definitely had plans for that arse later.  

Louis crawled onto the bed with his beautiful, hard cock bobbing between his legs. Harry let go of his own dick to reach out and wrap his hand around Louis’. It was thick and heavy in his hand and he slowly began pumping it. Louis stuttered above him and his eyes fluttered shut as he pushed into Harry’s hand and moaned. His eyes flew open a second later and they were already so dark they were almost black.

“Hands above your head, Harry.”

Harry’s dick twitched at Louis’ authoritative tone and he let go of Louis’ dick and lifted his hands above his head to grab the headboard.

“Do you have stuff?”

“The drawer,” Harry said with a gasp as he felt Louis’ grind their cocks together.

Louis reached over to the nightstand and Harry heard him rummaging around for a few seconds before coming back with the lube and condom in hand.

“Can I—?”

“Yes, please.”

Louis dropped the condom onto the bed and popped open the cap of the lube and squirted a generous amount onto his fingers. He lifted on of Harry’s legs and bent it so that his knee rested against his own chest. Louis’ eyes met his.

“Are you good?”

Harry nodded frantically and then gasped loudly as Louis slowly pushed one finger into him. It burned a little bit but it was amazing and he needed more. He found himself pushing against it, taking Louis’ finger all the way in.

“You okay, Haz?”

 _Haz._ He liked it.

“I’m good, fuck, more than good.”

Louis pumped his finger in and out until Harry was moaning and begging him for a second one. Louis silently complied and when he began to scissor his fingers, Harry saw stars. He could probably come from Louis’ fingers alone and if he didn’t want his dick so bad, he’d be fine with it.

“Another one, please, _Louis.”_

“Okay, baby, okay.”

Louis added a third finger, fucking them in and out of Harry quickly, Harry grinding down against them as Louis’ pushed them in. When Louis crooked his fingers just right and hit Harry’s spot, Harry arched his back off the bed with a loud shout. Fireworks exploded behind his eyelids and he never wanted the feeling to stop.

“Right there. Yes, right there!”

Louis’s fingers jabbed his prostate relentlessly and if he didn’t fuck Harry soon, he really was going to come from this.

“Louis, I’m ready, I’m ready. Fuck me.”

Louis pulled out his fingers and wiped them on the bedspread. Harry grabbed for the condom and hurriedly ripped it open, sliding it down Louis’ length and relishing how Louis moaned and cursed as Harry’s hands touched his dick. Louis took Harry’s bent leg and moved it so it wrapped around his waist. He was above Harry, his hands on either side of his head as he lined up his dick to Harry’s entrance.

“Are you okay? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’m fine,” Harry said, wrapping his arms around Louis’ back. “Fuck me, please.”

Louis bent his head to kiss Harry softly and began to push in. Harry moaned into his mouth and dug his nails into Louis’ shoulders as he bottomed out.

“Christ, you’re tight,” Louis said. He paused for a moment, studying Harry’s face. “Okay?”

“Yeah, just give me a second, s’been a while.” Harry took a few breaths and shifted a bit until the slight pain began to give way to pleasure. “Okay move, Lou please.”

Louis pulled back out until just the head of his dick was inside Harry and then slammed back in causing Harry to cry out. Louis built up a rhythm, fucking into him fast and hard. Harry’s nails were digging so hard into Louis’ shoulders he was sure they’d cause marks. He wrapped his other leg around Louis’ waist, both of his heels pressing into Louis’ lower back and pulling forward, trying to take him as deep as he could go.

Louis glowed like an angel above him. His hair was matted to his forehead and he glistened with sweat. Harry couldn’t believe he had found him; the most perfect man on the universe was fucking him and he was all his. Harry fisted a hand in Louis’ hair and pulled him forward so that their lips met in a sloppy kiss.

“Fuck, Harry,” Louis said, letting his lips drag down Harry’s neck. “You’re perfect, baby. So perfect for me.” He bit down on Harry’s shoulder and thrusted, hitting his prostate head on.

“Don’t stop, keep doing that!”

Louis kept up the punishing pace, thrusting hard and fast into Harry, hitting his spot every time. Harry’s cock was trapped between their stomachs and he felt fire start to burn low in his belly.

“I’m close, Lou, I—”

Louis’ lips were against his ear, his warm breath making Harry shiver. “Come for me, Harry.” He tangled one of his hands with Harry’s, gripping it tightly against the bed.

Louis thrusted in once more and Harry was coming between them, shouting Louis’ name. Louis held him through it and then began pumping his own hips, following Harry over the edge and shooting into the condom with a cry.

“Louis, I—”

Harry’s words died in his throat as his heart began to pound erratically. No, not pound, but pulse. He had only felt this once before, when his soulmate’s name was revealed to him back when he was fifteen. But now it was the same feeling multiplied by a thousand. His heart kept pulsing out beat after beat, letter after letter, so fast that Harry was sure his heart was going to burst from his chest. He met Louis’ gaze and by the look on his face, he knew the same thing was happening to Louis. They both looked over to their joined hands, the pulses in both their wrists going wild against each other’s.

“Harry, I—I can feel your heart!”

“Me too—oh God!”

And then it was over. What was probably only thirty seconds felt like hours. Louis collapsed against his chest, still buried inside of him.

“I’ve never felt that before.” Louis’ voice was beyond wrecked. “Is that supposed to happen?”

“I—” Harry had a hard time getting his own voice to work properly. “I don’t know. It was weird but it felt—”

“Right,” Louis finished and Harry nodded.

They both began to come down from their highs and started to feel uncomfortable. Louis gingerly pulled out and Harry almost whined at the loss despite feeling completely spent. He wanted to be that close to Louis forever. Louis removed the condom and tied it off and dropped it off the side of the bed.

“Sorry,” he said with a sheepish laugh. “M’lazy.”

“It’s okay, we’ll get it later.”

Harry made grabby hands at Louis until he was lying down beside him. Harry took Louis’ hand in his. For a few moments they lay in silence, trying to catch their breaths and make sense of what happened. Harry spoke first.

“What was that? I felt like my heart was going to burst.”

“It was like hearing your name all over again,” Louis said. He turned on his side so that they were facing each other. “It was your name in my heart and my wrist but it was also mine too?”

“It was both of our names,” Harry said. “First yours, then mine, then ours together. I—I’ve never heard of this happening before.”

Louis sat up so suddenly that Harry let out a startled gasp. He sat up more slowly, wincing at the twinge of pain in his bum.

“Louis, what is it?!”

“Harry, do you remember learning about true soulmates?”

Harry thought for a moment. He was often guilty of not paying too much attention during his lessons. His mind was always elsewhere. He shook his head.

“I don’t think so?”

“Fuck, hold on a second.”

Louis crawled to the end of the bed, reaching down for his jeans on the floor. His bare arse was wiggling in the air as he strained to find something in his jeans’ pocket. Harry couldn’t resist reaching over and giving his bum a light slap, making him jump and nearly pitch forward.

“Heeeey!” Louis giggled and then came back to sit with his back against the headboard, cellphone in hand.

“Sorry,” Harry said even though he was anything but. He leaned over to kiss Louis sweetly before settling in next to him. “The things I want to do your bum…”

“Well, Harold, you’ll soon get your chance!” Louis said with a cheeky grin. “Now pay attention!”

Harry watched as Louis did a Google search of “true soulmates” and clicked on the first article that popped up. They read in silence for a few moments.

“Holy shit, Harry, are you seeing this?!”

“I don’t believe it.”

Louis began to read. “True soulmates are a rarity in the world. Their bond is deeper than a normal soulmate bond in that they are meant to find each other in every life, in every universe, for eternity. Their bond is the strongest and can never be broken. Once bonded, true soulmates can never be apart from each other, they are strongest when together.”

Harry has tears running down his face by the time Louis is finished and when Louis turns to look at him, he’s shocked to find his blue eyes filled with tears as well.

“Holy shit.” Louis drops his phone between them and surges forward to press his lips against Harry’s. They kiss until they both need to pull back to breathe. “I never thought—” Louis started and paused for a moment, trying to stop himself from crying again. “I never thought this was possible.”

“You? What about me? I was sure I fucked up hearing the name and that I’d never get a chance to find my soulmate—you.” Harry brushed Louis’ tears away with his thumb and gently stroked his cheekbone. “I know it’s way too early and we just met today but—”

Louis grabbed his hand and moved forward until their noses were touching. “Say it.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Louis pressed his lips against Harry’s and they kissed until Louis started laughing into his mouth.

“What?” Harry asked, pulling away. Louis’ eyes were crinkling from laughter. “What is it?”

“I just—I thought today was gonna be really boring.”

Harry took one look at him, with his sparkling eyes and crinkles and wonderful tinkling laugh and burst into a fit of giggles. They fell back against the pillows, laughing and holding each other. It was a giddy, happy sort of laughter, like when you finally realized everything was going to be okay.

“Haz,” Louis said after they had managed to calm down.

“Yes, Lou?”

“We’re really gross.”

Harry looked down at their bodies, covered in dried sweat and come and their faces wet from their tears of happiness and laughter. “I have a really big bathtub.”

Louis’ eyes lit up like a kid’s on Christmas. “Show me.” Louis’ lips twisted into a mischievous grin and Harry just knew this lovely boy was going to be a handful. “I believe my bum was promised many things…”

Louis jumped out of bed at once and took off for the ensuite bathroom with a loud cackle. Harry chased after him and thanked anyone who was listening for bringing him the most wonderful person he had ever met. Sometimes you had to put your faith in fate and just let it happen.

***

A week later, Harry and Louis strolled hand in hand into a tattoo shop and left an hour later with each other’s names tattooed on their wrists in Morse code.

Forever was just beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Any kudos or comments are much appreciated. Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
